Stolen Purity
by killer-alice
Summary: Willthe scouts and Darien discover the truth, before they lose Serena,will serena learn to trust and love again.Will the princess be foumd to save her! the suspense
1. Default Chapter

Okay readers i just wanted you to know that this story is based on a real life inccident that happen to me, I just changed it into a story to get my feelings out, so read on.

I don't own Sailor Moon, just using it

Chapter one: The Beginning

A young girl of about 14 with long beautiful golden sunshine hair, lovely sky blue eyes, and a heart as big as the solar system, laid on her bed tossing and turning in her sleep, while a blackish blue cat with a cresent moon on its forehead watch the girl.

"Please great goddess Selene tell me what has happen to Serena ?"asked the cat

"Oh Luna if only you knew" said a voice on the wind

Hmmm ... oh well back to searching for the princess, Luna said as she jumped out

Serena's window just too soon. For when Luna turned a bright glowing cresent

moon appeared on this girl Serena's forehead just like hers.

AHHHHHHHH(A girl's scream)

Serena I'm here dear I'm here, mommy is here okay don't fret, cooed a young but old woman with long dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Mama I saw him, I saw him again,cried Serena

Its ok ..

Where is he, that son of a....

Ken, shh you'll wake Sammy! whispered the woman

I'm sorry Illean, it's just, I I don't want our baby hurt again! raged Ken

I know Ken, neither do I, cried Illean looking down at her daughter, they both seem to see fear,pain, and hurt in her once joyful, carefree eyes, but that was before what happen to her.....

Two weeks before

SERENA! GET UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE! yelled Sammy

Just five more minutes okay!

No! It's 7:30 Serena! stated Sammy

It can't be said a disgruntled Serena as she look at her clock.

Sammy it's only 7:30, smiled Serena wait 7:30!eeeekkk I'm going to be late,

I'm going to be late!

Its not like it matters your late for everything, I wonder why you

weren't late when you were born, laughed Sammy Dodging a vase that Serena threw at him

Kids hurry up! yelled a happy Illean

Dear why is it that Serena is always late? laughed Ken as their 14 year old daughter flew out the door forgetting her lunch.

Hey Serena you forgot your lunch! yelled Sammy I don't care you little BRAT, I'm late! screamed Serena

I hope your late too!scream Serena Don't count on it sis!

Hey Mrs. H how's it going? Asked a red faced Serena, Serena I want to see you after school, got it! Yelled the teacher

Yes ma'am

LUNCH

Hey Serena, called a white hair guy

Umm ...oh hi Diamond, how's it going, oh look my friends are calling, gotta go. said Serena as she ran over to her friends Lita,Mina, and Amy with a hint of fear in her eyes.

You will be mine Serena just wait and see, wait a minute restate that You will be mine Serenity he said as disappeared behind a tree on the lunch grounds.

Serena what took so long? asked a girl with blonde hair just like Serena's just shorter, big light blue eyes and a big smile

Yeah did that Diamond guy bother you again, because I can beat him up if you want me too, stated a tall brown hair hair girl that had her hair up in a high ponytail, forest green eyes and a lil pout on.

No Lita it's fine, and Mina it was

I know who it was Serena! yelled Mina

Hi Ames, whatcha reading'? asked Serena

I'm reading a book called 'Beyond the Stars" Sere its really interesting, said

Amy her short natural blue hair flowing in the wind, and her blue eyes reading away

You really need to get out more, but whatever!laughed Serena

What do you have next I forgot? asked Mina

I have gym, why Mina ? asked Serena

Just wondering! said Mina

RIIINNNGGGG

See all of you at the temple okay girls! shouted Serena

Okay they all smile at Serena and turn to go to class, but never do they expected that to be the last time to see Serena smile.

Cliffhager i wonder what is going to happen!R&R please

Preview of next ch. The Crime

Guys! screamed Raye

What is it, asked Lita,Mina, and Amy

Something has happened to Serena, where is Luna and Artemis? asked Raye

Please just don't touch me cried Serena

Its okay we just are going to help you.........


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys I haven't updated in a long time . my computer crashed and I have to retype all of my new chapters. But I really am sorry please forgive me and keep checking back!


	3. Chapter 3

The Crime

I don't own Sailor moon and I was kind of rough on this chapter so later on it may be changed!

Serena strolled happily into the gym not realizing she

was being followed by the boy from lunch.

I wonder what we will being doing in….. She was cut off when a hand was wrapped around her waist and a hand over her mouth. He pulled her into the boy's locker room and smiled showing her a blade, as if warning her not to say anything. Serena began to cry egging him to not hurt her.

Aw Serenity no hi for me, not even a hug? Oh well your all mine now I have you and your little boyfriend can't help you now! Diamond laughed. He tied her hands together over her head. He ripped off her brooch and threw it aside and tenderly began to take off her school uniform with care and love.

Let me go let me go now or else I'll scream for help! She cried struggling against the ropes. He just smiled and removed her skirt and shirt then her panties and bra. He stood and looked over her graceful body taking in every inch.

I finally have you! He smiled and unzipped his pants and bent down thrusting inside of Serena. She screamed and tightened up, tears started to well up in her eyes as the pain grew more and more.

Please stop Diamond please just stop. She managed another scream. The door to the locker room swung open and the gm teacher walked in and stood frozen, Finally she kicked in to action and grabbed Diamond throwing him against a locker.

I I can't believe I let this happen to you Serena! She Cried taking off her coat and placing it on Serena she picked her up and carried her to her office.

Call the police quickly! She screamed running back to the locker room to find Diamond gone.

At the temple

Guys! Screamed Raye

What? Lita , Mina, and Amy all jumped up at Raye's outburst.

Something has happened to Serena. Where is Luna and Artemis? She asked

Out finding info on the new enemy, why what has happened to her? Mina said scared

I don't know but it it is very bad, I feel Serena's pain. She cried

Back At the school

Come on we just want to help you. Said a woman

No! No don't touch me! Serena screamed

Please just give me your hand. She begged Serena. Serena looked up and began to cry as she took her hand. It's ok little one we will taking you home after the kit and test is administered. Serena was taken home and her parents were told what had happen. Scared and confused she ran up to her room and shut herself in telling her parents to not let any of her friends know what had happen.

The next day

The girls, Darien and the cats come to Serena's house and ask to see her, but stop short seeing tears in her parents eyes.

Darien hugged Illean and asked her what had happen but she cried more and shook her head saying she couldn't tell them or Serena would get mad at her. Her father told them Serena would be back at school the next day and that he wanted them to walk her to school so she wasn't alone. They agreed as Luna slipped in and rushed into Serena's room and saw her weeping on the bed as she fell into a fitful sleep.

Dear Selenity what has happened to Serena, please send me a message! She leapt out the window to go and search for the princess, but she leapt out just to soon for she missed seeing Serena's forehead glow and a cresent moon appeared on her forehead marking her as Princess Serenity the Luna was searching for all this time.

The next day Serena held her brooch close to her chest as she walked out the door to meet her friends. They all looked at her with concern.

Darien grabbed her and kissed her forehead tenderly Usako will you be ok?

She nodded not looking up from the ground, but still they could see the tear drop stains on the ground. So they hugged her and told her it would be ok.

Mina and Amy sat in class and watched t.v. when a news report came on about how a young girl had been raped by a boy in their school yesterday. After hearing they told the others and Serena began to cry then stopped wiping her eyes Luna's voice came into hearing girls Diamond is at the park with a monster hurry and get here!

Right the four girls squeeked and transformed. They stared at Serena when she didn't transform.

Serena what is wrong, you got to change into Sailor Moon your friends are in touble! Said Mina

Do do we have to? She asked before shaking her head and changing she ran ahead crying. As they arrived Diamond looked at Serena and smiled.

Scouts did you know that your princess tastes so very sweet. She no longer is innocent! He laughed looking at Sailor Moon. The girls look at each other confused.

Cliffhanger! I wonder what serena is going to do? Will she tell them will she learn to love and trust again?


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own sailor moon people thanks.

SailorHannah-thanks for caring It happen almost two years ago I have just come to accept that it happen and I can't change the past but man if I could I would. Tell your friend that she will be ok, no matter if the guy says he didn't do it and others believe him it don't matter, as long as she knows and others do then she will become much stronger like me!

AS for everyone else that posted a review thanks I love emmm, I haven't got one bad one yet so keep em' coming!

Serena's Decision

Come on Sailor Moon tell them tell your friends what happen! He laughed. Sailor Moon began to shake vigorsly. Tears swelled up in her eyes causing her friends to drop their attention from Diamond to her.

Sailor Moon what is wrong why is he saying that to you? Venus asked scared even more . They all gave her looks of concern before she fell to her knees staring at the ground.

I.. I have no Idea what he is talking about! She studdered before standing up and running off away from them all. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. When she finally stopped she found herself at the school in the middle of the gym. Wiping her eyes she stands and lets out a groan.

I I can never let them know what has happened to me. I'm leaving Tokyo and going to America until I can get over my pain. She smiled and detransformed, but unbeknown to her some else was watching her tears falling from the person face as he watched her walk from the gym and out into the darknest. Darien stepped from the shadows and wiped his eyes.

Just be safe my Usako, be safe there and don't forget about us, your friends. He looked to the floor and walked out of the gym to the temple awaiting the girls return.

Back at the park

What have you done to Sailor Moon! They screamed preparing to attack him, but before they could a beam hit him knocking him down, a young girl with pink hair in a sailor suit appeared.

Diamond you hurt my mommy! So I'll make you pay while she is gone! She yelled

Moon scepter! A small pink scepter appeared and they all gasped.

Could she be Sailor moon's Daughter in the future? Asked Amy puzzled. She did a scan over the girl and gasped., Guys she has a silver crystal just as Sere does!

Don't just stare at me get him before he… ahhhhh too late! She wailed. You let him get away! She turned and walked away running back to sere's house and waiting for her return. They must never know who I really am and Serena must go to America! She smiled as Serena ran in crying picking up her as if she was a teddy bear.

Oh Rini promise promise me you will never tell the girls where I go! She cried

Meatball head where are you going? She asked worried

To America tonight mom and dad said I can go to New York with aunt Selene until I feel I can come back home and face the facts. She said rushing around packing her things up.

I I promise Serena, just don't forget us and don't forget to come back, I may pick on you but I love ya Serena! She beamed. Serena smiled and hugged her kissing her forehead, before picking up her duffel bag and running outside to her fathers car and heading to the airport.

Rini walked to the temple and cried. Oh Serena if only you knew you was the princess and my momma She cried walking into the temple.

Rini! What are you doing here we was just talking of Serena. They smiled hiding their scout work. Rini smiled watching there efforts.

Serena is gone, I broke a promise to her just to tell you. She went to America and she doesn't want anyone to go after her got okies I ot school so buh bye.

Gone? Serena is gone you say but wait. They yelled but it was tool ate Rini was gone.

That night

They all cried for days, and days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months into years until she finally called and told Mina she was coming home.

Guys! I Have news Serena is coming back from America and she has stuff to tell us when she gets here!

Cliffhanger! You think Serena is going to tell them what happen or some other kind of news. Just to remind you when I came to realize I had to leave my friends to accept the truth I went to another state not a whole different country! But I did accept it in two months not two years! Thanks for reading R & R! srry about the mistakes!


	5. Sorry

Sorry I didn't updated today I was finishing my other story even though it is a very crappy ending! And a crappy story lol wow I'm putting my own story down!


	6. Chapter 6

The Scouts Thoughts and Serena's return

I don't own sm!

Mina , Raye , Lita , and Amy sat around a small table in the middle of Raye's room talking excitedly, for their beloved friend Serena and leader was coming back from America.

"I bet she became a model!" Mina screamed, smiling

"No she had better had gone to school and then become a model" laughed Amy

"Nah she said it was something important she have to tell us guys not, something unimportant guys!" Stated Lita calmly. Darien walked in looking sullen as ever.

"Darien what is wrong?" they asked

"Well I just miss Serena so much." He stated softly. They told Darien the news until they heard a car door slam shut outside, then a soft knock on the door. They exchanged glances and Raye jumped up and opened the door to find a beautiful young girl of 17 standing before her in a mini skirt and a very short midriff shirt. Smiling blue eyes and a heart felt smile.

"Yes can I help you?" asked Raye. The girl flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, her hair went down to her ankles,. The girl stopped smiling and tears began to fall.

" Raye how can you forget your little meatball head!" she smiled hugging Raye hoping she would remember.

"Serena? O my god Serena your hair is down and you look stunning!" she yelled

"Guys its Serena" she yelled once more, they all jumped up and hugged Serena as did Darien he kissed her and smiled.

"I have so much to tell you so sit it may be a while" she stated calmly. " First off the reason Il eft was because I was raped by Diamond. Yes I was the girl who was raped n our school. I told my parents not to let any of you know until I was ready to let you know. I then decided that night when we went to fight Diamond that I had to get away." She said. The girls all looked at her tears in their eyes and such.

"O Serena you should have told us" they cried

"No don't pity me, I'm over it!" she smiled " I learned to accept that I can't change the past no matter what I try, I just can't, but I can make him pay!" she cheered and looked at Darien seeing that his face was red, his jaws were gripping up, his fist were balled into fist at his sides. So she stood and walked to him and kissed him. He relaxed and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Sere I let something like that happen to you" he cried. Serena pulled away and stared at her weeping friends who smiled at hr for her courage.

"I have one more thing to tell you, I know who the princess is so Luna, Artemis guys don't freak ok" She paused and smiled holding out her brooch " I am the princess and Darien is my prince of earth!" she stated happily.

"I knew you was I just couldn't tell the girls, because I think once you realized you was I realized it too" Darien called out smiling.

"Oh and one more thing I am pop sensation Singer and model Rina Star, and another thing is Rini is my and Darien's daughter from the future and she is sailor mini moon!" she smiled Rini walking in smiling as well holding er brooch out as well.

Luna stared in amazement and smiled. "well now that we have figured that out we can get rid of Diamond and the negascums plus the dark moon family!" she smiled jumping onto Serena's shoulder. Sudden;y a bright light slammed into Raye's small table and appeared to be a small purple cat with a small crescent moon on her forehead, plus a small bell on a collar around her neck.

Cliffhanger……

"Oh Diana!" called Rini

"Diana" the rest monked

"yes Diana Luna's and Artemis's daughter!"

"DAUGHTHER" they scream sweatdropping.


	7. Diana? Plus Luna's Confession

Diana?

I don't own sm!

"Diana!" Yelled Rini. She picked the small lavender/purple cat into her arms and smiled. Lightly petting her over her crescent and flicking the bell childishly.

"Diana?" They all mocked confused.

"Yes Diana! Luna's and Artemis's daughter in the future!" She laughed

"Daughter!" They all fell over in shock, the cats looked at each other and sweat dropped

before, moving far away from each other. The little cat looked up and mewed.

"What have you never seen a purple cat before?" Diana said

"She talks too aww how cute can I keep her!" laughed Mina, Rini shot her a angry glare and hugged Diana close.

"No Diana is my guardian cat!' She yelled. The small cat jumped from her arms and walked over to the two cats and snuggled close to them and mewed again.

"Momma? Poppa? You said that once I got here you would deny being together until you both turn blue in the face" she laughed. "But of course you now are in your human forms in the future thanks to Neo-Queen Serenity! OH, My gosh forgive me my queen" she bowed to Serena and smiled. Serena laughed rubbing the back of her head laughing.

"You don't address me in this time as queen I'm Serena ok, and you can't talk in front of anyone else unless Rini says its ok okies!" she smiled patting her head.

"Anyhow on to new things, we need a plan on how to first get rid of beryl, we have two enemies on our hands so, I did some dream talks with my mom and she has agreed to let me give you your new power up, all you add is your planet name and then crystal power, pretty easy!" She smiled giving out the new Pens. They all looked at how Serena had grown up in the last two years and smiled knowing she was the princess and he leader of them all.

"Serena, I I don't know how to tell you this but you have grown up so much and you deserve to know that I and Artemis knew the whole time who the princess was, but we had no way of unlocking that memory in our minds. It also is high time you know the story of the past." Stated Luna as she looked down to the floor tears swelling up in her eyes.

"In the past there was a time called the Silver Alliance, your mother serena, Queen Serenity was the ruler of it. Each of the scouts was a princess of her scout form. All the planets except Earth was in this peace and would stay out until our little princess Serenity snuck from her studies and onto Earth one day and met Endymion. They fell in love even though they knew they may ever be able to marry, but things changed when the prince's mother saw how much they loved each other and formed a agreement for peace between the two kingdoms. Of course their was te queen's niece who hated the moon family and swore she wouldn't let the peace happen, so in doing so she took control of the earth, the prince was the only one to make it out. The other princesses were heart broken knowing that their lovers, the prince's general's were gone from them until Beryl was gone. When Beryl cam each scout was killed by her lover and in return the scout took the general down with them, as they died the generals returned to normal and told the scouts sorry and that they loved them, they died together holding each other. As prince Endymion and Princess Serenity were talking in the garden Beryl appeared and told them their guardians were dead and they were next. The two held each other and kissed it made Beryl sick so she created tow whirl winds and separated them, in doing so she sent her power into the wind and killed the two as they were reaching out for one and another, they died before their fingers were able to touch. The Queen saw her only daughter died before her, all the other kingdoms were destroy she was alone, even as a cat I was alone for malachite killed Artemis, so she took on to her self the power of the Silver Crystal and killed her self sending her daughter and friends into the future 1,000 years, and beryl and her mions far away into the cauldron, she knew Beryl would return so she told me to find the scouts and sailor moon then find her daughter, so she could get rd of Beryl and save Earth, with her dying breath she told me to tell the princess when I found her that she loved her and sorry she never got to really meet her again, and then she sent me into th future asleep until Beryl returned, then she died alone with her kingdom and beloved ones in ruins as well." Luna began to cry, so every one crowed around her hugged her.

Except for Serena she stood and walked outside crying herself. She was the reason Beryl was awaked but she didn't want to tell them that she had removed the protection of the kingdom so Endy could come and see her allowing Beryl in to destroy her home and life.

Cliffhanger!

Serena cried until she heard a soft but demanding voice calling her from her thoughts.

Princess come to me so I can taste your sweet necter again" the voice laughed. Before she had time to think she was in her princess form and walking to the park and waiting for him to appear for her two enemies to come forth so she could finish them off alone, so her friends will long and not know why she disappeared. But before she could close off her signal a blast came towards her, but another attack blocked it and four shadowed covered people appeared around her in attack mode.

Were here for you princess. Came a soft but stern voice


	8. the outers come forth and the final batt

The Outers Come Forth and the Final Fight

I don't own Sailor Moon

Thanks for R & R ing my story!

"Princess how can you be so selfish and dumb, and try to do this all on your own?" one called. Serena looked at the four, girls by the look of it.

" We are here to help you Princess." Came a soft, caring voice..

"Yes, we have come to help" came a sullen tone, from the shortest of the four. The tallest raised her staff some from the ground and brought in down in a tap on the ground, as laughter was heard. As the light shone Serena was surprised to see four other Sailor Scouts. The blonde one spoke up, keeping her eyes on the surrounding darkness.

"We are the Outers scouts. Your Secondary guardians Princess. I'm Sailor Uranus" She said. The short girl looked at her from behind her dark hair and smiled some what.

"I'm Sailor Saturn, the scout of death and destruction" she stated very sullen. The tall one spoke up to Serena. "And I am Sailor Pluto and the green haired scout is Sailor Neptune" She whispered Serena looked confused, but nodded.

" I understand" She smiled.

"We are here to protect you, Serena" Said Sailor Pluto. Before Serena could answer, she looked to the right and horror struck. She pushed the scouts to the side quickly and ducked as a blast flew over her head.

"That's it, I have had it" She screamed raising her brooch to the air. "Moon crisis power!" she yelled becoming Sailor Moon. As if it was a signal the other scouts and Tuxedo Mask appeared ready to fight. Beryl appeared beside Death Phantom, and Prince Diamond.

"I will defeat you, even if it costs my life! Your evil has gone on for to long. I will try to no I will survive and put a concert on for my friends as Rina Star and then go home back to my family!" she smiled. " I may have just met the outers, but they are my friends too!" She cried. All nine scouts and Tuxedo Mask looked at her, the scouts tiaras disappearing leaving their planet symbols on their heads. Darien's even appeared, they all had tears in their eyes. Serena looked up and smiled as the crystal's light washed over the scouts, Darien and herself, changing them into their royal forms.

"Scouts, Darien lend me your power, so I can defeat them all" she asked. They all nodded and stood together. The cats all stood ready to give her their power to, as they ready them selfs they changed into their human forms. The scouts and Darien looked to the sky and smiled.

"Sailor moon!" yelled Mercury

"Sailor Moon" Cried Venus and Mars

"Sailor Moon" Yelled Jupiter and Prince Endymion.

"Sailor Moon" Yelled the outers together. Serena smiled, feeling their power come to her. She looked up and saw Rini walking to her.

"Are you ready Momma?" Rini asked and Serena shook her head no.

"Almost Small Lady" Serena closed her eyes and she was engulfed into the crystal's light. As she stepped from the light everyone gasped. Neo Queen Serenity stood before them, regal as ever, she smiled and took Rini's hand.

"Now I'm ready" She smiled. Beryl and Diamond stricken by the sight blasted tow bema s at them. Serenity thinking quickly grabbed rini and threw her to the Prince, turning her back to the beams, she tool them on. Her dress and wings were torn and ripped. They all gasped and began to walk forward, but Rini jumped in front of them and screamed.

"Stop! She has to do this herself, so she can prove herself!" She cried falling to her knees.

Serenity looked at them with tars streaming from her blue eyes. Cuts and scrapes ran across her back, but she stood and turned and faced the three.

"I won't give up that easy. Beryl you will die first for ruining the kingdoms of the scouts and mine and Endy's" Serena yelled blasting her once. "Also for killing the generals, and the scouts, Endy and me!" she screamed blasting her again "nd this is for making my mother send me and my court and the rest of the ones who died because of you o the future and in doing so killing herself!" she screamed. Beryl smiled and was about to speak but was cut off.

"Sailor Planet Power" yelled Serenity. Beryl screamed and vanished. Serenity turned to death phantom and smiled. "I'm not wasting words on you, except for tricking the dark moon family and hurting the people of earth! And my daughter!" she screamed before destroying death phantom. Serenity turned to Diamond and began to shake as she watched him lick his lips as he stared at her.

"I'm not afraid of you Diamond!" she cried panting almost out of power. He smiled and spoke.

"It seems to me that you are scared!" he laughed coming down to her.

"Serena you can do it!" yelled Princess Amy

"Yea go for it" smiled Princess Mina

"be strong Usako" yelled Prince Endymion

"Meatball head, you got to think of the future!" yelled Princess Rei and Princess Rini

"Go Serena!" Yelled Princess Lita. The outers nodded and smiled.

Almost smirking she drew forth a blade and jammed it into his stomach he stumbled back and gasped.

"No I can't be defeated!" he cried

"Cosmos's Light of Truth!" Yelled Serena, as a huge angel with silver hair that looked like Serena swooped down and grabbed Diamond taking him into the sky and bursting into a bright light, destroying Diamond.

Exhusted Serenity fell to her knees, returning the scout's and Darien's power to them causing them to become their ego counter parts once again. Neo- Queen Serenity smiled before becoming Princess Serenity, then to Sailor Moon and finally Serena once again.

"I did it! I have proved myself worthy of my power and birthright!" She called before blacking out. They rushed up to her and picked her up taking her to Rei's to let her rest and heal.

1 month later…..

"World's Greatest" By R.Kelly

"I want to dedicate this song to the sailor scouts for saving us all and my friends Mina, Amy, Rei, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista, plus my cutie boyfriend Darien Shields! For always being there for me!" she smiled. Serena a.k.a Rina Star, got off and ran off the stage and to her friends hugging them.

"Serena you were amazing" they cried in unsion. She smiled.

"Well girls I have a surprise for the inners" she smiled looking at their faces. "guys come on out!" she called. Four guys came from behind the stage and the girls smiled.

"Serena how did you get the generals?" Darien asked

"I used my powers and had them reborn it took a few weeks fro them to become 21 again but it worked" she smiled halfly.

"Thanks Serena" they cried. The inners ran and kissed their general and started to talk happily with them. Serena smiled and turned to Darien and kissed him lifting Rini on to her hip she smiled.

Cliffie: the story doesn't stop here it keeps going! Hmm Alan and Ann, Fish, Eagle tigar eye? Gaxalia? Amazons girls? Don't know wait to see.

I'm running a poll should I change my title to something else? Like Serena'sLife, Sailor Moon's Story or leave it how it is? R & R and tell me why I should or why I shouldn't?

L:ook for my new story "Crystal Tokyo, How it never Came to be!"


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys I haven't updated in a long time i have been really busy with my personal life and now i will be updating soo nas i can! see ya soon!


End file.
